Movie Date
by AWolfAmongSwans
Summary: Emma and Graham spend date night in the apartment watching a movie.


**A/N: This was inspired by the answers Emma and Graham gave for the Singlebrooke video for Once Upon A Time. If you haven't watched it you should, it was hilarious. On a side note, hopefully I'll get another Emma and Graham multi chapter fic out soon. Sadly it won't be a sequel to my other fic The Princess Knight just yet, sorry! But I am still trying to get around to that one too, I haven't forgotten about possibley doing that.**

* * *

"Did you get it?"

"Yep. Got it right here." Graham said, waving the DVD in front of him so that Emma could see, as he shut the apartment door behind him.

"Great." She answered with a slight nod as she turned to the microwave. After punching in the appropriate cook time, she pressed start and turned back towards him. "What'd you get?"

Graham pops the cover open and heads over to the DVD player. "I rented 'This Means War.' I thought it would cover all our bases, the romantic element for you, the action part for me."

Emma crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at that statement, "I pretty sure you mean that the _other _way around Graham."

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. Under the police uniform, the scruff, and cheesy jokes was quite the romantic believe it or not.

"That's supposed to be our secret." He said, bringing his index finger up towards his lips in a 'shushing' gesture.

She laughed and shook her head in amusement. "I'll plead the fifth should anyone ask. The popcorn is almost done by the way."  
Graham gave a nod from the couch as he scanned through the menu options for the movie. A few seconds later the microwave let out its ding of completion as the popcorn finished popping.

Emma grabbed the bag and emptied its content into one of Mary Margaret's large blue bowls, then headed over to the couch. Graham smiled up at her as she made her way past him to the spot next to him on the sofa.

"Need anything else?" He asked her. She scratched her chin a moment thinking, "Oh could you grab a blanket?"

Getting up, he walked over to the chair in the corner of the room that had a green plaid blanket on it. Grabbing the blanket, he sat back down and threw it over the both of them as they propped their feet up on the coffee table.

Emma snuggled up beside him some as she rested the popcorn bowl between their laps. Graham gave a small smile at the gesture and pressed play on the controller.

About a half an hour into the movie Emma could hear the occasional yawn making its way out of the man beside her. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at him, hitting him square in the cheek. "Hey!"

"Don't fall asleep!" She chastised, giving him a playful glare. "I'm not." He defended, trying his best to stifle another yawn but to no avail.

"Yeah, right." Emma answered, tossing another piece his way. Graham scoffed "Attacking an officer are we? I believe that's against the law. Am I going to have to get my handcuffs out Miss Swan?" A teasing smirk graced his lips.

Emma laughed, "How about I bribe the officer with a kiss, will that get me off the hook?"

He pretended to think it over a minute. "I'm pretty sure bribing an officer is illegal too, but I'll make an exception in this case." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sometimes you're such a dork when it comes to your job Graham." He pouted a little at the comment. "But… lucky for you I find it cute. Don't ask me why, but I do." His pout changed back into the usual cheerful smile he had whenever he was around her.

They turned their focus back to the movie after that. Now an hour into the film, Emma turned to see Graham's reaction to something on-screen only to find him fast asleep beside her.

Emma couldn't help but shake her head at the sight before her. He just looked so sweet and innocent as he slept. She was never sure how a man his age could still pull that off so well. That and those darn puppy dog eyes of his which always reduced her to mush. She had become so good at keeping men at a distance and never letting them get close. But somehow, Graham had managed to chip away at those usual sturdy walls of hers. It was a little scary to be honest, but in a good way.

Quietly she chuckled before saying to herself, "You are the only man I know who can fall asleep during an action flick." With a content sigh, she leaned her head against his shoulder and decided to follow suite in getting some sleep. "Night Graham." Emma whispered.

The next morning Graham awoke first, his head gently resting atop Emma's, who was still leaning against his shoulder. As he inhaled he could smell the tropical scent of her conditioner, which made his nose tickle.

Despite the rather cool apartment air, he couldn't help but feel warm inside. He was so used to waking up with that empty feeling in his chest every morning, but when he was around her, it was a completely different story.

Glancing towards the kitchen he noticed Mary Margaret there, making some coffee. She gave him a slight wave and gestured to a cup, but Graham shook his head before mouthing "I don't want to wake her." Mary Margaret nodded in response.

He stayed there on the couch awhile until Emma finally started to stir awake. "Morning Emma." he said gently, while stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. Even before opening her eyes, Emma had come to the conclusion that this was a mighty fine way to wake up in the morning.

Usually Emma was the furthest thing from being a morning person, but on this particular one she felt oddly refreshed. "Morning." Her nose then perked up at the smell of coffee.

Without her even saying anything he knew exactly what she wanted. Getting up off the couch, he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed two coffee cups from the cabinet.

"How did you make coffee?" Emma asked from her seat.

"I didn't, Mary Margaret did. After she made coffee she went back into her room for a bit so not to wake you."

Coffee pot in hand, Graham poured the hot beverage into the cups. Walking over to Emma, he passed her a cup as he took a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

She took a sip then looked up to see him smiling widely over the rim of coffee cup, causing a confused look on Emma's face. "What?" The blonde asked him, rather puzzled.

"You've got bed head." He pointed out. Emma could feel her cheeks starting to warm up from embarrassment as she quickly tried to fix her hair.

Graham shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Don't fix it, it's cute."

Emma smiled sheepishly. He was always so good at making her feel better about her insecurities.

"Not all of us have hair like you Graham." She teased playfully, pulling at one of Graham's curls above his forehead.

He laughed and took her hand in his, then kissed the top of it. Emma tried to hide her smile and rolled her eyes, "Alright, don't get all prince like on me. We better be heading into to work soon."

Graham helped her off the couch and to her feet. "Want me to pick up breakfast? A bear claw perhaps?" He asked with a grin.

"We really are such a cliché when it comes to the whole cops and donuts, huh?" She had to admit though, Storybrooke had one heck of a bakery.

"Like I said, sometimes the cliché's are true. I'll pick some up on the way to open the station." Grabbing his jacket off the chair he slipped it on and headed for the door.

"Hey." Emma called out to him, making him turn around. Walking up to him, she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for a deep kiss. As they pulled apart she smiled, "Seeya at work."


End file.
